


Malinka

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Walentynkowe Opowiadania [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oto nadszedł dzień Walentynek. Zarówno Kuroko jak i Aomine nie są przyzwyczajeni do obchodzenia tego święta, ale mimo wszystko są razem, więc wypadałoby choćby złożyć sobie życzenia. Spotykają się podczas przerwy na dachu, by pobyć chwilę sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malinka

    Kuroko wszedł na dach szkolnego budynku, ciesząc się, że w końcu ma chwilę, by odetchnąć. Naprawdę, lubił Momoi, ale tego dnia przesadzała z tym ,,rozpieszczaniem’’ go. Wyglądało na to, że lepiej będzie, jeśli te Walentynki spędzi w ukryciu... .  
-    Yo, Tetsu! – usłyszał nagle znajomy głos.  
Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na siedzącego pod ścianą Aomine.   
-    Uciekasz przed fankami?- zapytał Kuroko, podchodząc do niego i siadając obok.  
-    Taa, kilka się uwzięło, płaskie dechy – westchnął ciemnoskóry.- A ty za pewne uciekasz przed samą szefową swojego jednoosobowego fanklubu?   
-    Dwuosobowego – westchnął Kuroko.- Kise-kun też się na mnie uwziął.  
-    Ha? Wyznał ci miłość?- Aomine spojrzał na niego, zszokowany.  
-    Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Tetsuya – Ale cały dzień za mną biega i pyta, czy nie chciałbym iść do kina z nim i z jego koleżankami. Jak nie do kina, to na karaoke, nie na karaoke, to na miasto... .- Kuroko zakończył swoje żale głośnym westchnieniem.   
-    Uh, rozumiem.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, obserwując błękitne niebo, każdy pogrążony w   
swoich myślach. Kuroko przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym błogim spokojem. Westchnął cicho, czując się w tym momencie całkiem szczęśliwy.  
-    Myślę, że gdybym miał wybierać, z kim chcę spędzać Walentynki, wybrałbym ciebie, Aomine-kun – powiedział cicho Tetsuya.  
-    Hm? Dlaczego mnie?  
-    Bo z tobą jest spokojnie, można pomilczeć, ale można też porozmawiać.  
-    Można pograć – dodał z uśmiechem Aomine.  
-    Owszem – Kuroko również się uśmiechnął.- Przyjemnie spędza się z tobą czas, Aomine-kun. Chyba, że to tylko moje wrażenie, bo jeszcze nie zacząłeś się do mnie dobierać – dodał, odwracając od niego głowę.  
-    Ej! Za kogo ty mnie masz?!- wkurzył się ciemnoskóry.   
Kuroko spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
-    Za mojego partnera, oczywiście – powiedział.  
Aomine zarumienił się lekko po czym westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
-    Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się w tobie zakochałem... .  
-    A co ja mam powiedzieć? Zakochałem się w zboczonym, niewyżytym, w dodatku niezbyt przystojnym, nadpobudliwym nastolatku...Eh, co się ze mną dzieje...  
-    Hahaha...wiem, że żartujesz, Kuroko. Próbujesz mi zrobić na złość...  
-    Właściwie, to na prawdę tak myślę – powiedział Kuroko z poważną miną.  
-    EJ!   
Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony. Aomine popatrzył na niego i westchnął cicho.   
-    Mogę...?- nie dokończył, rumieniąc się intensywnie. Odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony.  
-    Widzisz, mówiłem, że jesteś niewyżyty  
-    Dobra, już nic – Daiki odwrócił się, obrażony.  
Kuroko powstrzymał się od komentarza. Dotknął ramienia swojego przyjaciela i przesunął   
po nim dłonią, wyczuwając napięte mięśnie. Aomine odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. Ciemnoskóry, uznając to za wolną drogę, pochylił się i nieśmiało dotknął ustami jego warg.   
To był delikatny pocałunek, ledwie muśnięcie, tak nieśmiałe i urocze, tak niepodobne do   
jego charakteru, a jednak oddające to wszystko, czego nie potrafił wyrazić w słowach.  
-    A tak w ogóle...- zaczął Aomine, chowając twarz w ramionach.- To...no, wiesz...wszystkiego najlepszego...z okazji Walentynek.  
Kuroko westchnął głośno, poczym podniósł się i chwycił Daikiego z tyłu za koszulę.   
Odciągnął jego głowę, poczym usiadł mu na nogach i przytulił go do siebie.  
-    Ej, Kuroko, co ty...  
-    Doprawdy, żeby zmuszać MNIE, bym to JA dobierał się do CIEBIE...- mruknął Kuroko.- Prawdziwy z ciebie Ahomine. Kiedy nauczyłeś się być taki uroczy?  
-    Uhm...- Daiki objął go z wahaniem, wdychając głęboko jego zapach.- A...kiedy ty stałeś się taki odważny i bezpośredni?  
-    Nie odwracaj kota ogonem – Kuroko odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na niego.- Myślisz, że nikt tu nie przyjdzie?  
-    Em...Satsuki wie, że tu przesiaduję na przerwach... .  
Kuroko westchnął cicho, przeczesując granatowe włosy Aomine. Znów przysunął się   
bliżej, by złożyć na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Nim się rozkręcili, przerwał go, by po chwili ponownie go pocałować, powoli, jakby z namysłem. Oboje mieli zamknięte oczy, tylko od czasu do czasu któryś rozchylał je tylko po to, by upewnić się, że na prawdę całuje się z tym, którego kocha.   
Po kilku minutach Aomine odwrócił głowę, mocno zarumieniony.   
-    Wybacz...- szepnął cicho.  
Kuroko chciał już zapytać, o co chodzi, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jego przyjaciel jest   
podniecony. Z każdą kolejną chwilą jego erekcja rosła, coraz bardziej naciskając na ciało Tetsuyi.  
-    Nic się nie stało, Aomine-kun – powiedział Kuroko.  
-    Nie chcę, żebyś miał mnie za zboczeńca, Tetsu...- powiedział Aomine, odsuwając dłonie.- Zejdź, proszę... .  
Kuroko był dość zaskoczony tą reakcją, ale starał się zrozumieć uczucia ciemnoskórego.   
Zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, poczym zszedł z chłopaka i usiadł przed nim.   
-    Robi się zimno – powiedział.- Wejdźmy do środka. Możemy się schować w magazynie przy schodach prowadzących na dach.   
-    Niee...powinniśmy już wracać. Zanim Kise i Momoi dostaną szału... .  
-    Nalegam, Aomine-kun – szepnął Kuroko, rumieniąc się.- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale ja również nie pozostałem obojętny na te pieszczoty.  
Dopiero teraz Aomine spostrzegł niewielką wypukłość w spodniach Kuroko. Może   
chłopak nie był tak podniecony jak on, ale mimo wszystko również zareagował na to zbliżenie.  
-    Ale...co chcesz zrobić...?  
-    Nie spodziewaj się czegoś wielkiego, ty zbereźniku – mruknął Kuroko – To, co zrobimy będzie jedynym aktem, do którego jestem zdolny się posunąć...przynajmniej narazie – dodał ciszej, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka.  
Aomine zerwał się na równe nogi i poszedł za nim.   
Magazyn, do którego weszli, nigdy nie był zamykany na klucz, bo właściwie nie było w   
nim nic godnego uwagi. Kilka ławek i kilka krzeseł, dywan zwinięty w rulon i porzucony w kącie, okurzony i niepotrzebny.   
Ręce Daikiego trzęsły się nieznacznie, kiedy zamykał za nimi drzwi i podstawiał krzesło,   
by nikt przypadkiem nie wszedł.   
Kiedy odwrócił się do Kuroko, ten stanął na palcach, chcąc zarzucić ręce na szyję   
przyjaciela. Aomine pochylił się, biorąc go w ramionach. Tym razem ich pocałunek był znacznie intensywniejszy, języki dotknęły się nieśmiało. Daiki, nabierając nieco odwagi, przesunął dłońmi w górę, unosząc lekko koszulę i sweter Tetsuyi. Wsunął pod nie swoje dłonie, powoli, czekając na cios w brzuch, lub, co gorsza, w inną, pobudzoną część jego ciała. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, Kuroko jedynie drgnął, czując jego zimne palce na rozgrzanej skórze.   
Pociągnął go pod ścianę, poczym, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, naciskiem na nie   
zmusił go, by usiadł na podłodze. Aomine oparł się o ścianę, patrząc jak Kuroko siada przed nim i krzyżuje swoje nogi z jego nogami. Z zarumienioną twarzą chwycił pasek jego spodni i zaczął go odpinać.  
-    Więc...to właśnie TO miałeś na myśli?- zapytał Aomine, którego twarz, w połączeniu z jego karnacją, przybrała kolor dojrzałej wiśni.   
-    Mówiłem, żebyś nie spodziewał się wielkich miłosnych uniesień...- mruknął zawstydzony Kuroko.- Jeśli tego nie chcesz, to powiedz!  
-    Nie! To znaczy...chcę, bardzo chcę!- Aomine zabrał się niezdarnie do odpinania spodni Kuroko.- Za...zaczniemy razem, nie?  
-    Uhm...- Kuroko jakby zawahał się, patrząc na przyrodzenie Aomine, które właśnie pokazało się jego oczom.- Nigdy nie będziemy uprawiać seksu, prawda?  
-    He? Dlaczego?- spytał z lekkim wyrzutem Aomine.- Jeśli...oboje się kochamy...  
-    TO WIELKIE COŚ SIĘ NIGDZIE NIE ZMIEŚCI – powiedział dobitnie Kuroko.  
Aomine nie wiedział, czy ma się czuć mile połechtany, czy może raczej załamać się   
psychicznie, bo nie będzie mógł zrobić tego, na co naprawdę miał ochotę.  
-    Eh...nie mówmy o tym w tej chwili – westchnął Kuroko, zagryzając wargę, kiedy Daiki wziął do ręki jego członka. Oczywiście, nie miał co ich porównywać, nie znaczyło to jednak, że popadł w kompleksy.  
No, może troszeczkę.  
Aomine nachylił się nad Tetsuyą i pocałował go delikatnie. Kuroko odwzajemnił   
pocałunek, zaczynając poruszać dłonią.   
Ta chwila była dla nich tak nierealna, że z początku ani jeden ani drugi w żaden sposób   
nie reagował na pieszczoty. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Aomine, przestając myśleć o wszystkim innym, a skupiając się jedynie na Kuroko, zaczął intensywniej odbierać przyjemność, jaką dawała mu ta niewielka, choć silna dłoń.   
Także Kuroko zaczął cicho dyszeć. Starał się zapomnieć o wstydzie, w końcu sam   
„namówił” do tego Aomine. Ale to nie była jego wina. Odkąd Aomine powiedział, że go kocha, odkąd dwa tygodnie temu pocałowali się po raz pierwszy, Kuroko pragnął zbliżenia. Pragnął jego dotyku, smaku jego ust, zapachu...pragnął Aomine.  
-    Kuroko...- szepnął ciemnoskóry.- Dochodzę...możesz przyspieszyć?  
Tetsuya spełnił jego życzenie i przyspieszył ruchy dłonią, przez co chwilę później Aomine   
spuścił się dość obficie na podłogę. Kilka kropel spermy wylądowało również na ręce Kuroko. Nim jednak chłopak zdążył ją wytrzeć, Aomine uniósł się lekko, popychając delikatnie błękitnowłosego na podłogę. Pocałował go czule, przesuwając językiem po jego wargach. Uniósł jego koszulę i sweter, odsłaniając brzuch.   
-    Aomine-kun, co ty...- wyjąkał Kuroko, patrząc na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem.  
Daiki znów pocałował go, tym razem śmiało wsuwając język do jego ust. Oparł się   
przedramieniem o podłogę, tuż przy głowie Kuroko, drugą wolną ręką chwycił jego członka i wznowił pieszczotę, całując zagłębienie jego szyi.   
Kuroko jęknął cicho, obejmując go ramionami i podkurczając palce u stóp. Miał wrażenie,   
że zaraz zabraknie mu oddechu. Miękkie włosy Aomine łaskotały go delikatnie w policzek, przytulił go do nich, zagryzając wargę i dochodząc zupełnie nagle. Poczuł, że sperma trysnęła na jego odsłonięty brzuch.  
Aomine poruszał jeszcze chwilę dłonią, poczym wypuścił penisa Kuroko i uniósł głowę,   
patrząc na chłopaka z miłością. Pocałował go delikatnie, w podziękowaniu za cudowne chwile.  
Dopiero, kiedy oboje przywołali swój wygląd do porządku i dokładnie po sobie   
posprzątali, Aomine z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że na szyi Kuroko, w miejscu, do którego nie tak dawno się przyssał, pozostawił po sobie niewielką malinkę – małą, ale widoczną.  
-    Coś się stało, Aomine-kun?- zapytał Kuroko, patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami.  
-    Nie, nie – odparł szybko, nieco zbyt nerwowo.- Nic takiego, po prostu...no...jesteś piękny, wiesz?  
Kuroko zarumienił się na ten komplement, po czym westchnął głośno.  
-    Nie mów do mnie, jak do kobiety – powiedział dobitnie.- Skoro to „coś” w twoich spodniach doszło już do siebie, chodźmy w końcu na lekcję. Jesteśmy spóźnieni!  
-    Jasne – mruknął Aomine, myśląc gorączkowo, co mu zrobi Kuroko, kiedy w końcu odkryje to małe znamię.  
Nagle chłopak coś sobie uświadomił. Kuroko miał na szyi uroczą malinkę. Malinkę, którą   
on, Aomine Daiki, zrobił mu. To właśnie JEMU Kuroko pozwolił zbliżyć się do siebie. Nie Momoi. Nie Kise. Tylko jemu.   
    Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie. Czuł się tak, jakby wygrał najlepszą nagrodę na loterii.  
    Nagrodę, jaką była miłość Kuroko.  
  



End file.
